Kismet
Kismet is a villainous cat, who appeared in the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "The Luck Stops Here." She was voiced by Tress MacNeille. Appearance Kismet is a white fluffy obese cat with light blue eyes. She also wears a deep blue bow tie, pink ear rings, and pearls. Personality Kismet is a dangerous, sneaky, deceiving, mean, cruel, selfish, cunning, greedy, and lying cat with a goal to continuously sabotage her master's inventions so as to remain as his "good luck charm" and "lucky kitty cat." The Luck Stops Here Kismet is considered Clyde Cosgrove's "lucky kitty cat." Whenever Cosgrove's inventions fail, he relies on her to bring some "good luck" to them but to no avail. When Cosgrove and Kismet notice Gadget with his inventions, Cosgrove intends to stop her and Kismet intends to eat her until they notice one of his inventions fixed and working fine thanks to Gadget, so, Cosgrove decides to keep her as his "lucky mouse" and Kismet grows jealous. After Gadget escapes the cage Cosgrove put her in and tries to fix more inventions, Kismet stops her and tries to eat her for the fact that she's a mouse and that the reason why Cosgrove's inventions haven't been working is because Kismet reveals that she has actually been sabotaging them so as to be long needed by Cosgrove as his "good luck charm," so much for being his "lucky kitty cat." But when Gadget states that if Cosgrove doesn't get his inventions working by then for the Kitchen Appliance convention, Cosgrove will lose his job and he and Kismet will probably be forced to live outside the streets; much to Kismet's horror. Fearing for her future life, Kismet agrees to allow Gadget to fix one invention only. She takes out all the parts she stole from her mouse doll and allows Gadget to get to work. When one invention (the Meal-O-Matic) is fixed but then causes Kismet to fall from the building and land safely in the garbage, Kismet blames Gadget and vows to get her revenge. At the storeroom of a building where the convention is being held, Kismet, having hitched a ride on a truck, traps Gadget's friends in a blender and continues chasing Gadget until she is stopped by Cosgrove's invention, the Meal-O-Matic. The machine shaves her fur off and she flees out through the window never to be seen or heard from again. Gallery Kismet-The Luck Stops Here01.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here02.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here03.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here04.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here18.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here05.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here06.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here07.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here22.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here08.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here09.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here23.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here10.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here11.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here12.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here13.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here14.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here15.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here16.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here17.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here18.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here19.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here20.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here21.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here22.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here23.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here24.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here25.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here26.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here27.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here28.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here29.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here30.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here31.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here32.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here33.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here34.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here35.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here36.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here37.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here38.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here39.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here40.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here41.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here42.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here43.png Kismet-The Luck Stops Here44.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 207 The Luck Stops Here arsenaloyal - YouTube10.jpg|Kismet's defeat Trivia *Kismet and Felicia from The Great Mouse Detective share a few similarities. **Both are female fluffy fat cats wearing a deep colored bow tie. **Both are Disney animal villains. **Both like to eat mice. Their enemies are also mainly mice: Kismet/Gadget and Felicia/Basil. **Both lose their fur in the end: Kismet by her master's invention and Felicia by the Royal Guard Dogs. **Both serve as pets for male characters: Kismet for Clyde Cosgrove and Felicia for Professor Ratigan. Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Cats Category:Pets Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Foiled Characters Category:Adults Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Domestic Cats